


beautiful (and brutal) boy

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Overstimulation, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You gonna come again?" He says, deceptively sweet. He fists Mitch's cock once, and Mitch nearly screams with oversensitivity."Can't, can't, Auston -""You will." Auston says calmly. "Just one more time then I'm gonna fill you up good and we can lay you down so you can keep it in. You've done so good, taken everything I've given to you. Just one more. You know when I spread my fingers in you, I couldn't see any of the loads I'd given you. It's already deep, right where it needs to be. Doesn't hurt to make sure, right?"





	beautiful (and brutal) boy

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for very mild warnings!

"Mitch, arch your back a littl- oh _fuck_. Baby, you look so good, so _pretty_ , fuck -" Auston says, and god knows how he got this lucky. How his boy is perfect for him, blows his mind, _and_ is unquestionably his soulmate to boot.

It feels so intimate and special to even have the privilege of seeing him like this, wearing pretty silk things that were half pulled off him in the need to seek flesh. Auston got such a thrill from picking them out. The right colours to compliment his skin and his eyes, the most luxurious, soft fabrics, so it'd be sweet torture when it brushed against him.

It's mostly ceremonial, technically. Auston could still eat Mitch out until he was dripping with spit and slick, begging for his cock, then fuck him until there was no chance he'd leave the bed without being knocked up without them, but -

But fuck, it was _pretty_. Mitch working himself on Auston's cock, cream plain-top stockings laddered from him shoving Mitch's thighs apart to fuck him open with his tongue, his own come splattered against the pretty dusky aqua silk bra with delicate cream lace, nipples hard against the fabric, matching shorts rumpled and discarded.

What he's saying is that for as beautiful as Mitch looks, he wants to absolutely _wreck_ him.

Mitch whimpers as Auston thrusts into him steadily. Being frantic was reserved for the first two orgasms they'd given each other; Auston eager to provide somewhere soft and safe he could take Mitch apart, Mitch desperate for Auston to stop priming the nest and his lingerie and fuck a load or two in him. He'd been desperate, grabbing Auston's hand as he pulled out, motioning for him to push his fingers back in right away.

(" _Fuck_ , you're hot, do you want a plug? Might be easier." He'd asked, wrecked, and Mitch shook his head, desperate.

"A plug won't work it deeper like - like your fingers will." He'd mumbled, face aflame, and Auston felt so smug he'd used the opportunity to curl his fingers and rub, holding Mitch still by the scruff of his neck when he panted the it was _too much, fuck, fuck, Auston keep going , make it take, make me -_ )

Auston slows down when his dick drags over the spot that makes Mitch's abs clench up, back lifting up off the mattress. He holds him still with an arm across his chest and cups his face.

"You good?" He pants against his mouth, transfixed by Mitch's scrunched up face and the colour in his cheeks.

"Tired. Can - can feel you in me - "

Auston snorts.

"I'd fucking hope so." He says, giving a quick, sharp thrust.

Mitch yelps, but he stares up at Auston like he's missing something.

"Not your dick, dumbass. When you finish in me, it's been like what, three times now? I _feel_ it. I feel full and I like it - want it to take first time, _god_ -"

Auston has to hunch and press his forehead to Mitch's chest a second, just to process that. Jesus christ.

He pictures Mitch if it works. His scent would change into something else, something that marked him as being Auston's indelibly. He'd get a bump, small at first, barely there and able to fit in Auston's hand. Going out with him on dates and knowing that anyone who looked would know that Mitch let him fuck him bare. That he pushed a pillow under his hips after and made him come to increase the chances, made him until he was coming dry and sinking his teeth into Auston's bicep.

(They'd done that in his last heat, at least. Fingers rubbing unrelenting over his sweet spot, even through orgasms. He'd been weak enough from coming 3 times that Auston could hold him still and spread him open to look at the gentle shift of his fingers. Earlier he'd struggled to keep Auston's come in him, but as he'd held him down, going for number 4, he noticed that he couldn't see a single drop of it, which meant that-)

" _Jesus_ , Auston snap out of it!" Mitch whines, and a nasty bit of him thrusts back in, jarring and sharp, as he thinks _I'll show you._

Mitch scowls and reaches to jerk himself off, so Auston grabs his arm and pins it against the small of his back. It's good leverage, and Auston fucks into him hard.

"Christ, you're still so _tight_." Auston says, feigning indifference. "I should keep you like this. I mean, it's what you're good for, isn't it?"

He pulls out so just the head is inside him, and when Auston spreads him with one hand to look, he clenches reflexively, pink and slick-shiny.

Mitch is biting his arm just to stay quiet, torn between hurt and bliss, but stubborn. Even so, he whimpers when Auston thrusts in shallowly, barely an inch.

"You'd be useless at just the tip, huh. Anyone ever done that to you, baby?"

"Auston, please -"

He slaps Mitch's thigh.

"Answer me."

Mitch keens.

"Oh fuck, I -" He starts. "One time, y-yeah."

Auston smiles smugly.

"Go on."

"Fuck, please. Just fuck me, I need -"

Auston coos at him, just patronising enough that it'll make Mitch feel humilated and make his cock drip.

"So tell me, then I'll let you."

"It was - with some guy before we got together and. It was the week before a heat, and I'd seen you with the girl you were hooking up with. And - she was grinding her ass on you, and you looked -blissed out, hungry."

"Get to the point" Auston mutters, licking the sweat from between Mitch's shoulder blades.

"And it just - set something off in me. I needed it, to be touched and held still and put in my place. So I just - found the meanest looking alpha I could and went from there."

 _Fuck_. This is. Something else.

"And?" Auston grits out.

"And he never let me come. He just used me, and he was saying nasty stuff, stuff about how he'd seen you looking and he could see I was desperate. How he was doing me a favour really, using me like a fucktoy, and what made me think I deserved to come-"

Auston puts his hand over his mouth.

" _Enough_." He spits, and Mitch whimpers.

"Please fuck me? Please, I need it, please."

Auston stares down at him, almost impassive, so Mitch lets go of the sheets and cups his hands over the bralette, thumbs circling his nipples, come smearing against his skin. His mouth is bitten enough it looks swollen, like he's been sucking dick, and Auston growls.

He looks fucked out and pretty and he wants to come down Mitch's throat all of a sudden, to feel him choke and get desperate because Auston came in his mouth and he'd see it as a waste when he's in heat.

Some cruel bit of him wants to do it anyway, make him open up and show him before he swallows.

He imagines more, because giving Mitch just the tip, still fucking him but barely, is making him nasty in both senses of the word. He imagines how Mitch's chest will swell towards the end, just enough to fit in his hand. He's sensitive as hell normally, but this is gonna make it worse.

He wonders if he'll be able to make him come just by rubbing them with his fingers, if he'll cry.

Speaking of;

Mitch lets out a sob, sagging until he's flat to the bed like he's resigned to Auston using him how he sees fit.

"Good boy." He says gently. "Wasn't so hard was it?"

Mitch looks mutinous, and it's almost funny how quick it changes to blissed out when Auston pushes back in slowly. He's going to knot, and like Mitch said, it'd do no good to waste that.

"You gonna come again?" He says, deceptively sweet. He fists Mitch's cock once, and Mitch nearly screams with oversensitivity.

"Can't, _can't_ , Auston -"

"You will." Auston says calmly. "Just one more time then I'm gonna fill you up good and we can lay you down so you can keep it in. You've done so good, taken everything I've given to you. Just one more. You know when I spread my fingers in you, I couldn't see any of the loads I'd given you. It's already deep, right where it needs to be. Doesn't hurt to make sure, right?"Mitch pants.

"O-okay." He whispers, spreading his legs wider, making it easy for Auston like the good omega he is. "Okay, Auston. _Make me_."

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on anon out of shame. Please appreciate. 
> 
> (Brief dubious consent i guess, where Mitch is talked into coming again even though he's all fucked out, but both parties are fully on board with it)


End file.
